The Third's Choice and The Aftermath
by Flameus
Summary: The Third Hokage has a choice to make that will affect Naruto life, will Naruto grow up hated or will he grow up loved who knows even I dont know. Parings unknown. rating might change 50/50.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Thinking – Normal characters will have the under line while special characters will have the underline and speech pattern that they use.

**SPEAKING-Special characters that have a deep voice or have a demonic tone or used for yelling such as Kyuubi, Grim and anyone else I add these to. **

Human speaking- Normal characters or special charcters using their human voice.

_Speaking-Special characters. _

The Third's Choice and The Aftermath

Our story begins three hours after the defeat of the Kyuubi and the lost of the Hidden Leaves' greatest Hokage: Minato Namikaze and his wife: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze former container of the Kyuubi leaving their only child Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and new container of the Kyuubi who in the arms of his Godfather Jiriaya is in the presence of the council now let us see what unfolds shall we.

The Third and his two students were in the presence of the council telling the news of what happened to their Fourth Hokage and his wife **{AN: In my story only the ninja part of council, all three of the sages, Kakashi Hatake, and The Third know that Minato and Kushina were married.} **"I have summoned you all to discuss what has happened to our beloved Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the former container of the Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki 'Namikaze' exactly three hours ago we found our Hokage now we found Minato sealing the Kyuubi into….. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Just then as The Third is about to announce that Naruto is the new container of the Kyuubi time stops and six people appear.

The first person he saw was a tall man with pale white skin, hair whiter than whitest white that was mid-back, and eyes that were completely black, easily seven feet tall holding a dagger in his black shark-like teeth mouth that was set in a cruel black-lipped smile and easily talking to the person next to him without taking out the dagger to talk.

The person next to the pale man was about five inches shorter than first making him six foot five with tan skin, black hair with streaks of silver and red that was shaped like spikes that were ten inches making his height with hair included making him seven foot five, eyes that were red except the pupils that were shaped like the yin-yang symbol that were pitch black and silver {**AN: Pitch black and silver dot and vice versa in both of his eyes}** that seemed to absorbed all light in the area while giving it back but more brighter than before, talking to the pale man with a smile that could kill or charm anyone women and make a straight man gay because he also had black shark-like teeth that seemed to go with the smile so well.

Next to the spiky haired man was a couple dressed in white with black and white yin-yangs in their clothes that caused the Third's heart to stop because in front of him were Minato and Kushina each talking vividly with each other before his attention turned to the last two people.

In front of the Third were two people that he was greatly shocked to see he saw what Naruto would look like in thirteen years talking to a red with black streaks haired girl, that was Naruto's age, that was five foot five and had the most developed figure he had seen on a girl her age and mind you he'd seen a lot of girls her age in his lifetime but as he was about to speak he was cut off by a booming voice as he looked back to the pale man who was smirking like he had won the lottery and before the Third could ask questions the pale man started speaking again **" Hello Hiruzen Sarutobi nice to meet you since you are wondering who me and my freaky haired friend is… **_"Fuck you Grim!"_** as I was saying before I was interrupted we as in me and my friend, are the Reapers the bosses of all shinigami and affairs that tie to our shinigami now the reason as to why we are here are because of those four- points to Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and the mysterious girl who all had the decency to blush and look away from the pale man before he began talking again he let lose a laugh that was hollow and devoid of life- like I said these four all fucked up the plan of death which I might add is a pain to make because you have to go through a shitload of paperwork- which cause everybody who has every done paperwork shudder- anyways me and my friend want to be lazy so we're not going to fix anything as we want to see how things unfold now come with us we have many a thing we need to talk about and allow me to introduce myself and my friend my name is Grim Walker and my friend is… **_"Aye pale face shut it I can introduce myself ya piece of white shit anyways I'm Clutch Odd now come human it's time to discuss what we shall do about young Naruto and Blair_." Said Clutch Odd the spiky haired man with a smile that could have froze the pits of hell a thousand times over.

To be Continue….

**Hello people this is my third story as u can see anyways this is just an idea that popped into my head that originally started as having the Third go through multiple scenarios as to what would happened if he announce that Naruto was the container, he thought Naruto was the Kyuubi, and my favorite not telling anyone about Naruto and Hiding him under a genjustu and thus allowing Naruto to have a normal life but alas I think I'm the only one who has had such a thought oh well anyway Grim and Clutch are two ocs that I have been messin around with to see if I ever wanted to use them but enough about this review and comment and give me some ideas or ocs and to those wondering Naruto will not be with team seven I might just make him be a one man team. OH YEAH I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I OWN MY OCS PLOTS AND ANYTHING THAT I CREATE AND USE IN THIS STORY.**


	2. Ch1: The Legend

'Thinking' – Normal characters will have the underline while special characters will have the underline and speech pattern that they use.

"**SPEAKING"- Special characters, demonic tone, thought, and used for yelling such as Kyuubi, Grim and anyone else I add these too. **

"Human speaking"- Normal characters or special characters using their human voice.

_"Speaking"-Special characters. _

Yo Folks time for the second chapter of The Third's Choice and the Aftermath along with a special treat there's a preview into Naruto's first year as a baby also anybody that wants to name the chapter or give me suggestions will be much oblige and if I like ur chapter name for 1 and 2 along with the other chaps ill send u sneak peeks or hints as to what will happen in the story anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY IDEAS AND OCS. **

* * *

Looking around Hiruzen noticed that time was restarted and thinking about what he learned he decided to tell the ninja council and his students. Clearing his voice he said"Now then when I arrived at the scene, I found that both Minato and Kushina lay dead with this child that I thought was holding the Kyuubi," "KILL THE KYUUBI INCARNATE HE MUST NOT LIVE HE MUST DIE!" silencing the fucking idiots in the civvie council along with his advisors " SLIENCE I CHECKED THIS BABY OVER AND I EVEN HAD JIRIAYA EXMAIN HIM THERE IS NO FUCKING SEAL ON

THIS BABY AND THE NEXT MOTHERFUCKER THAT TELLS ME TO KILL A CHILD I WILL KILL YOUR CHILD IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FACES BITCHES, IM THE BOSS OF THIS VILLAGE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALSO THIS CHILD IS NAMED Minato Uzumaki AFTER OUR TWO GREATEST HEROES, now then I thought Minato sealed the kyuubi in this child but he didn't,"

"Then what did he seal the Kyuubi in Hiruzen." Said a one eyed man "Ah good question Danzo, he sealed the Kyuubi in one of his kunais and sent it to hell using the baby's blood, now then advisors, civilians leave I need to talk to my ninja and before I forget I was looking through my paperwork and I see that 90% percent of it is civilian matters so starting tomorrow you're going to deal with that and I'm dealing with the ninja matters, now shoo." Said a grinning Third.

Turning to see his ninja and two thirds of his students he said "This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is the third container of the Kyuubi, and he has the Cancel Eye of the Namikaze and Element Eye of the Uzumaki in him due to who his parents are.

All of us are to teach and watch him out for him in case the civilians or other ninja who hate the Kyuubi find out who he is understood?" Everybody in the room nods and Hiruzen take a drag of his weed **(AN- he's smoking something so I'm using weed don't like stop reading this story then.) **before saying "oh and Fugaku you tell anyone about the UzuKaze heir (**AN- Uzumaki-namiKaze last name put together)** and I will personally kill you myself now dismiss except you Tsume I need to talk to you privately." With a quick ok everybody except Tsume, Hiashi, and Fugaku left.

Sighing, at them he said, "I talked to Minato a week ago, Fugaku, Hiashi I'm sure you know what we talked about but Tsume he wanted me to ask you this, if he died or forgot, can your second daughter marry Naruto. I don't need the answer now, now then you may all leave."

Getting up Hiruzen with the baby and went home to put Naruto to sleep and went to sleep himself wondering on what to do with Naruto.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Anyways me and the pale shit are taking control of things, we will keep you alive yadda yadda ya, don't let the civvies know about the kid and the fox, ok? Good." After saying his piece Clutch told Minato and his wife to talk to him then Naruto and Blair before walking back to Grim.

"Yo old man," Said a grinning blond and red-head, Hiruzen turned to look at the speaker before saying "Hello Minato, Kushina its great to see you and family again." Chuckling Minato said "Yea I know what you mean but our time is limited so lets get down to business, eh?" Hiruzen nodded when he heard the seriousness of Minato's voice. "Now as you know me and Kushina both have a bloodline limit and as a result Naruto has them too and as such he will have a harem, he knows this and I already told him about being engaged to three clan heiress, now then the girl next to Naruto is Blair and who she is, is a secret, anywho she loves Naruto and I changed the seal on Naruto for a reason still another surprise.

Moving on don't tell the civvies and advisors about Naruto because they're fucking dumbasses, don't look at me like the Hiruzen you know that's true, back to what I was saying tell Fugaku that if he says anything about Naruto being the container kill him quickly also the Uchiha are planning a coup kill the ones responsible. Now Naruto come talk to the old man." "Sure thing dad."

Naruto and Blair walk over to Hiruzen, "Yo grandpa, anyways I'm sure dad told you about Blair and yes we love each other, anywho we are getting our future selves sent back into my six year old self, yes are future selves and past selves will become one so in essence we will be six again, anyways we are doing this because a Root-nin told the humans about me and thats when shit hit the fan.

Now then don't tell the civvies, my name instead tell them a lie about me I don't care what you tell them but make sure they don't know anything about me at all, 'kay. Now I'm 13 and I have awakened both of my Limits and I have met my cousins, well two of my three cousins anyway. I need you to tell the pervert to find Nagato and Konan and bring them to the Leaf when I'm six also don't put me on a team cause it will mess up team dynamics.

Onto my harem I have five so far and they all love me and I them also Blair wants to talk to you so imma leave bye." Naruto runs back to his parents while Blair and Hiruzen stare at each other.

Having enough of the silence Blair says "I love him also my past will soon be revealed during Naruto sixth birthday also you're a moron for telling the civvies about him and me." Hiruzen just nods his head before asking, "Why did say humans is he a half-demon or a demon?"

"Demon and before you say anything he made that choice now Grim wishes to speak to you so good day Monkey." After saying her piece Blair goes back to Naruto where they kiss each other before talking to Kushina.

Hiruzen turns around and stares into the eyes of the Reaper. "Human don't fuck up or so help me I will get off my chair, find you, and beat the living shit out of you. Now be gone."

~End Flashback~

* * *

Hiruzen wakes up and sees he's at his house with the baby Naruto and all he can think is 'The next six years are going to be wild, oh well more fun is what the doctor ordered.'

* * *

~Naruto's First Year~

_**Nov-Jan: Minato Uzumaki is watched by the Hokage and his ANBU. Is noted to have his father's looks and show signs of his mother's personality along with understanding of words. Has chakra(sp?) capacity of a new Gennin and shows parts of the Cancel Eye in the first three months.**_

_**Feb-Apr: Is staying with the Uchiha and has met one of his future mates: Tusbaki Uchiha (Twin sister of Sasuke), is trying to speak, shows half of the Cancel Eye and might possess the Element Eye. Capacity hasn't change, Hokage is looking foe Gennin chakra-control exercises in the past six months.**_

_**May-Jul: Is staying with the Hokage again. Has started walking. Has a monstrous appetite (people are baffled at how a 7 month old baby eats more than a baby alligator without gaining weight) stopped showing signs of his Limits but shows signs of insomnia which baffles all medical professions at how a 9 month baby can have insomnia? **_

_**Aug-Oct: Stopped showing signs of insomnia. Sleeps for eight to ten hours. Has met his second mate and future teammate who is Tsume's second daughter (fem kiba need a name for her also I might do this again depends on who the character is.) Spent his birthday with his second cousin ANBU operative Cat unknown about what happened do to threat of castration with a rusty spork how she manage to get one is unknown. **_

* * *

This has been Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (Minato Uzumaki) first year as a baby the next chapter will show his second to fifth birthdays and what happens before and after his birthdays.

Merry Christmas!


	3. AN

Yo folks srry to tell you this but im goin on hiatus since school starts back up in a few days so im gonna be busy but don't worry ill bet writing my story chapters down and when their finish ill post them up in my free time.

Poll on my profile page read it and VOTE!


	4. NOTICE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Flameus

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
